Game Night
by Cad14
Summary: The Super Friends have game night, but there is a new addition! How will Lena fit in with the group and what will happen when Kara is "called away"?


Game Night

The game of the night was Apples to Apples, and for once, Winn Schott was wiping the floor with the Super Friends. James Olsen was in second place, Kara was in third, Alex was in fourth, and Maggie Sawyer was bitterly in dead last. She hated losing, but she hadn't mastered the Super Friend sense of humor well enough to know what answers they would all find the funniest. She had gotten all of Alex's so far, but that was it. There was only one round left, and it looked as if Winn was going to take the win. It was Kara's turn to pick, but she hesitated as she reached for the green card. They all watched as she tilted her head, inclining it slightly towards the door, and her eyes stilled the way they always did when she was using her super-hearing.

"What's wrong?" asked James, Winn, Alex, and Maggie all at the same time. Kara didn't answer and instead leapt up and rushed to the door. There was one solid knock before she eagerly pulled it open to reveal a startled Lena Luthor.

"You made it!" Kara squealed as she pulled the dark haired woman into a hug.

"Sorry I'm late! I got held up at the office, and then with traffic," Lena apologized, her usual confidence faltering. "But I brought wine to make up for it!" She held up the expensive looking bottle as Kara ushered her into her apartment. The group had all stood when Kara had gone to the door, but they slowly eased back into their seats.

"Guys, look! Lena came!" gushed Kara as she pulled the frightened looking woman into the circle. "And she brought fancy wine!" Lena hesitantly sat beside Winn on the couch and he offered her a sympathetic smile. "Lena, you remember Winn, and this is Maggie, you guys, well you guys sort of met that one time. Oh, Lena, this is Alex! This is my big sister! And then you know James already." Kara buzzed through the introductions and everyone smiled and greeted her politely. Everyone except for Alex who skeptically arched an eyebrow. Winn had picked up the bottle of wine and was inspecting it, though he knew little to nothing about wine.

"Hey, do the trick!" he said as he handed the bottle to Kara and he immediately received a swift kick in the shin from Alex. He winced visibly and Lena turned to him in concern. "I mean, Kara is just really good at opening wine," he covered, his voice stiff from the pain in his leg.

"Right! I will go open this and get glasses for everybody!" Kara agreed before stepping into the kitchen.

"Why don't I help you," said Alex as she shot Lena a pointed look. Once they were alone in the kitchen, Alex cornered her little sister. "You invited her to game night?" she asked in a sharp whisper.

"Well, yeah! She's one of my best friends," whispered Kara in reply as she easily pulled the cork out of the bottle. Alex glared at her sister for a moment, her brown eyes serious.

"Does she know?" she asked, and she swore if the answer was yes she was dragging Kara straight to the DEO so she could properly kick her ass.

"Of course not!" Kara reassured her. "Now, would you please calm down? It's going to be fine, just give her a chance." Alex breathed a sigh of relief, but she still wasn't convinced. Kara saw the good in everyone, even those who were actively trying to kill her, so she didn't exactly consider her the best judge of character. But Kara didn't have a lot of friends, and she didn't want to be the reason she had even less so she put on a polite face and helped carry wine glasses back into the living room.

"Where were we?" she asked as she settled back onto the loveseat by her girlfriend.

"I believe I was just about to destroy you all," answered Winn as he eagerly rubbed his hands together.

Kara selected a green card that read _sexy_ and she laid it on the table. Lena watched as the others consulted the cards they held in their hand before each playing one face down. Once everyone had played, Maggie shuffled the cards and handed them to Kara who began to read them allowed.

"Ok, the adjective is sexy! Let's see what we've got here. Um, so the first one is Steven Spielberg, I'm not sure how I feel about that," said Kara as she crinkled her nose.

"Isn't that the guy with cerebral palsy?" asked Maggie as she took a long swig of her beer.

"I think you're thinking about Steven Hawking," Alex corrected as she patted the woman's thigh.

"Oh my god, you don't even know who Steven Hawking is?" exclaimed Winn as he clutched his heart through his chest. Maggie shot him a fierce look and he immediately silenced in fear. Kara rolled her eyes at them all before continuing.

"The second one is Megan Foxx, which is just way too easy. I mean, come on," Kara objected. "The third one is A Water Hose. I don't get it, how is a water hose sexy?"

"Depends on how you're using it," said Alex with a quirk of her eyebrow that made her little sister cringe.

"Gross! Ok, no, ew, moving on. The last one is… Seriously?" Kara dropped the card and looked at them all in annoyance. "Who played Superman?" The room erupted in laughter as they all immediately turned to James. Though he denied it, his ears were turning pink which only happened when he was lying.

"Why is that so funny?" Lena asked Kara softly. She had been trying to watch and listen, but she still had no idea what the point of this game was. An awkward silence fell as Kara shifted and adjusted her glasses on her nose.

"Oh, it's just that-that, Super-Superman just, well, he," she stammered.

"He's not Kara's type," supplied Alex quickly.

"Ohhh!" said Lena suddenly. Her eyes were wide with realization, and she turned to Kara and placed a gentle hand on her arm. Kara's heart was pounding as she was certain the woman had just discovered her secret. "Kara, darling, why hadn't you told me you were gay?" asked Lena sincerely.

Maggie had to hide her laughter with a coughing fit, and beer threatened to come out of Winn's nose as he choked. James patted him on the back and offered him a napkin as he tried to recover, and Alex buried her face in her hands. Kara's blue eyes went wide as she looked into Lena's bright green ones.

"I-I'm not, I mean, I don't think- not that there's anything wrong with! I just, well, that wasn't exactly what I-," Kara's stammering was cut short at the sound of sirens wailing passed the building. She froze and tilted her head as she listened. By the time they had all blinked, Kara had gone into her room and reemerged as Supergirl.

"I have to go, but I'll be back soon!" she called over her shoulder as she leapt off her balcony and flew into the sky.

"Oh my god," Alex muttered as she sighed in frustration. They all turned to Lena who was staring out the window wistfully. She was smiling softly and her green eyes were sparkling as she watched the red and blue figure disappear into the night. She finally turned and saw that all eyes were on her.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Wait, did you know?" asked Alex. Lena looked at their shocked faces and chuckled.

"Of course I knew!" she answered. "I mean, Kara never told me, but come on! Her disguise is a pair of glasses, for god's sake."

"That's what I said!" exclaimed Maggie triumphantly as Alex rolled her eyes.

They were all still debating whether or not Kara's disguise was good enough when Supergirl floated back onto the balcony. Her heart fluttered as she noticed how much more relaxed everyone seemed. Lena had slipped off her shoes and had tucked her feet underneath her on the couch. Maggie had pulled Alex into her lap, and they were all laughing together.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Kara asked as she flopped down onto the couch beside Lena without bothering to change out of her costume.

"How ridiculous your disguise is," answered Maggie. The blonde's mouth opened as she huffed in objection, but a look from her sister silenced her. Her eyes grew wide as she slowly turned to see Lena watching her smugly. She looked to Alex to apologize, but the older Danvers just held up her hand to stop her.

"She already knew, apparently," Alex assured her. "Thus, the discussion on your less-than-successful disguise."

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. She was mostly relieved she wasn't in trouble with Alex, but having Lena know her true identity was like a weight being lifted off her shoulders. "So, you don't mind?" she asked as she searched the Luthor's green eyes.

"I was a little disappointed when I first figured it out, but only because I went from having two friends to really only having one," replied Lena with a sigh. "But no, Kara, how could I possibly mind that my best friend is a super hero?" At that, Kara pulled her into a tight hug which Lena gladly reciprocated.

"As far as the only having one friend thing goes," said James after a moment. "I think we could probably help you with that." Lena looked up in surprise to see them all smiling at her, even Alex, and her heart felt like it was overflowing. Tears threatened to fall but she managed to keep them at bay as she nodded before turning back to the game spread out before them.

"Now, someone please explain this game to me!"


End file.
